ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Return to Forever (John Smith 10)
Story Several purple mutated creatures are attacking Bellwood, their bodies releasing radioactive energy. John releases streams of fire to force them back, but they charge through instead, as if unharmed by the flames. Elektra shoots energy arrows, bouncing off their bodies. Elektra: Nothing we’re doing has any effect! What are these things?! John: My guess, (John spins, an air whip sweeping mutated creatures off their feet, them falling back down on others.) A side effect of corrodium. Corrodium is a rare gem that releases radiation that mutates and empowers other life forms. Hades had one that was powered by the Promethium. Elektra: So we’re essentially dealing with the powers of the gods? She morphs the Proto-Tool into a staff, slamming it into the face of a mutated creature, knocking it down. John: No. Just the remnants of them. Hold them off for a second. I can fix this. Elektra: Fix this?! Elektra mounts the Proto-Tool to her shoulder, it activating auto turrent mode, firing several energy bolts rapid fire, aiming at the mutated creatures’ feet. John turns into Clockwork, and spins the winch on his head, placing his hand on the ground. A time shadow stretches over, freezing everything the shadow hits. Elektra spots this and jumps over it, extending a cable to a building, suspending her in midair. Elektra: Warn me when you’re going to do something like that. Clockwork: In technicality, I did. I told you I was going to fix them. The winch on his head spins in the opposite direction, as time reverses on the mutated creatures. They revert into aliens, one resembling a pink bunny. Bunny: Oh, my head. (Clockwork walks up to him.) So, uh, I guess you saved me. Clockwork: I did. But what did I save you from? Do you remember? Bunny: Yeah, it’s kind of fuzzy though. Some guys in suits of armor. Clockwork: Forever Knights. Animo mentioned them. Ugh! Elektra: More enemies of yours? (Clockwork reverts.) John: They’re basically the Hunters of this age. They believe that all aliens should be exterminated. You’d probably get along with them, besides the fact they’re all men. Elektra: Bah! Men trying to emulate our sacred tradition. It sickens me. Let’s gut them like the pigs they are. John: (Sighs) We have to stop them anyway. If they’ve got corrodium, then this will happen again. (John eyes glow, then return to normal.) Fortunately, I can sense its energy. Ready to head back underground? End Scene John: It should be here. John and Elektra are in the tunnels of the space dubbed “Undertown,” searching for the corrodium. Elektra is getting impatient, as John examines a dead end. Elektra: A dracaenae would make a better tracker than you do. John: It is here. I sense the rich energy from it. It should be here. (Elektra starts walking away.) Where are you going? Elektra: To see if I can find the trail of these Knights. Since they're men, they wouldn’t have cleaned up their trail. John: You saying we’re sloppy? Elektra: I’m saying you are pigheaded and stubborn, still believing that you are smarter than the rest even after being proven wrong. Several times. John: It should be here. John closes his eyes, and strikes the wall with his hand several times. The world turns black, as vibration waves travel through the cave, slipping into a slight crack. The vibrations make it to the other side, revealing a room with about a dozen men, wielding blasters. In a room beyond is a massive pile of corrodium. John: Got it! It’s beyond this wall. Elektra! (John turns, seeing Elektra was gone.) Right, her stealth skills were boosted by her training. Couldn’t even sense her mana fade. Oh well. This number is something I can handle. John thrusts his fists forward, the wall shattering. He walks through, the Knights pointing blasters at him. The Twin Knights are there, one with a smiling gold mask, the other with a frowning gold mask. Approaching from the rear is Driscoll and Winston. Driscoll: Well, well. John Smith. John: Figured you would be the one to revive the Knights, especially after their numbers were desolated after the War Games. But Winston! After everything that’s happened to you, being possessed by Diagon, being beat up, you still stay with the Knights? Winston: I still, and shall always be, a Forever Knight. I shall fight for the purification of our planet. What’s more, it is now Sir Winston. Driscoll: Our numbers may be few, but we are still the Forever Knights. We tried for quite some time after your, disappearance, to repel the alien scum that attacked our planet. But the alien population that was already here shelters them! We must be rid of the population before we can handle anything extraterrestrial. John: And I assume you’re using the corrodium to do that. Driscoll: I was the first to discover this tunnel system underneath Bellwood. After sometime, I told Animo, who dug it out even more with his ants. Even he didn’t find the reserves of corrodium. With his “de-evolution” desire, he would’ve loved this. To be able to turn anyone into savage beasts with the radiation of one little gem. We shall use it to destroy the alien population. And you, will make a good beast. Forever Knights, slay the traitor! The Knights fire their blaster, firing corrodium rays at John. John stomps the ground, forming an earth wall, which breaks from the barrage. John runs towards them, transforming into Mummy Dusk. He takes the corrodium blasts with no ill effect, as he punches a Knight away. The Twins charge in, the two attacking in unison as Mummy Dusk ducks underneath their kicks. Mummy Dusk extends bandages from his stomach, wrapping their legs together, slipping out afterwards. Mummy Dusk: Brave little souls. Winston draws an energy sword, fueled with corrodium energy. He charges, slicing through Mummy Dusk, who reforms. Mummy Dusk punches at Winston, who flips backwards to dodge. He charges in again, as two other Knights flank Mummy Dusk, firing corrodium blasts. Mummy Dusk moves his body so they dodge, and grabs Winston’s sword and swings him into the others. The Twins charge again, legs still wrapped, fighting like a three legged person. Mummy Dusk stretches his fist to punch them, which they flip over, axe slamming their wrapped up legs to Mummy Dusk’s head. Mummy Dusk: Well, that was unexpected. (An energy net catches the Twins as they attack again, Mummy Dusk turning to see Elektra, Proto-tool stationed on her shoulder.) You’re late. If you just listened when I said I knew where I was (Winston slices Mummy Dusk’s head, which reforms. He kicks Winston back, who takes it, skidding across the ground.) Elektra: You let that one hit you? Mummy Dusk: I’m going after Driscoll. Handle these guys. (Mummy Dusk runs off.) Elektra: Handle? Men? Ha! Ask me to do something challenging. (A corrodium ray hits Elektra’s chest, bouncing off.) Nice try, but this is Proto-tech armor. Easily immune to your pitiful attacks. (She grabs her Proto-Tool, spinning it and activating sword mode.) Winston: Forgive me. But it is against our ways to fight a woman. Elektra: Makes my job easier. Elektra charges at Winston, swinging her energy sword. Winston parries, spinning and going for a thrust. Elektra parries and jumps, kicking at Winston as he blocks with his corrodium sword. Winston charges in, and the two deadlock. End Scene Mummy Dusk arrives at the next cavern, where Driscoll was, a helmet on his head. Behind him was the pile of corrodium, the room becoming mutated by it, glowing brightly. Mummy Dusk: It’s as if this is becoming the Underworld. Driscoll: With all of this corrodium, one could mutate all the aliens on this planet. With my knowledge, I was able to find a way to use the corrodium as a power source for weapons. But my knowledge is much less. I was planning on involving Animo, or that Billions kid. Then I found one who’s an expert in this mineral. Mummy Dusk: And who would that be? Voice: Me. Mummy Dusk and Driscoll turn, seeing a figure in a dark purple cloak, wearing leather gloves and boots, approach. The temperature of the room drops, as the figure removes his hood, revealing it to by Kryptal, a purple Necrofriggian. Driscoll: You’re an alien?! You filth! Kryptal: Sorry for the deception. However, I did not lie when I said I am the expert in corrodium. (He turns to Mummy Dusk.) And who is your friend? Mummy Dusk: Not a friend. And I don’t think you are either. Kryptal walks over to the corrodium pile, phasing out of his gloves and boots, revealing his alien hands. He grabs a handful of corrodium, it being absorbed into his body. Kryptal: I am the living vessel of all its power. I am Kryptal! No one can defeat me! Mummy Dusk: We’ll see about that. Mummy Dusk stretches his arm, Kryptal flying and dodging. He fires a corrodium ray from his hand, Mummy Dusk taking no damage from it. Mummy Dusk charges at him, when Kryptal phases through him, freezing him in purple ice. Driscoll charges in, punching Kryptal with his gauntlet, knocking him back. Kryptal blasts him with corrodium rays, Driscoll flying across the room, his helmet coming off. Driscoll: Ugh. No! (His face starts to glow purple, as he places his hand over it. He takes off running, out of the room.) This isn’t over! Kryptal: Oh, but it is. Now, to harvest all this glorious corrodium for myself. Kryptal turns, seeing Mummy Dusk shift to NRG. His size increase breaks him out of the ice, as he turns to face Kryptal. NRG: As if! You really think you can win just like that? NRG fires a radiation beam, which Kryptal counters with a corrodium ray. Kryptal flies around the room, using his freeze breath. NRG super heats his armor, preventing the ice from immobilizing him. NRG hits Kryptal with a radiation beam, him falling to the ground. NRG runs at him, as Kryptal phases into the ground. NRG puts his hands to the ground, superheating it and erupting a wave of lava. Kryptal is launched out of the ground from the lava, and lands on his back, moaning. NRG grabs Krytpal, lifting him up. Kryptal: You think you can hold me? I am invincible with the corrodium! He tries to phase out of NRG’s grip, but fails. NRG punches him in the face, knocking him out cold. NRG: Too bad this armor is designed to prevent intangibility. You lose, sucker! End Scene On the surface, Plumbers have Kryptal in a super tangible cage, wearing level 10 hazmat suits. The corrodium is loaded aboard the ship as well, as it takes off, leaving John and Elektra behind. John: What happened to the Knights? Elektra: They used a smokescreen and escaped. I could not keep track of them. John: Oh well. They’ll try another tactic someday. And we’ll beat them again. The Plumber transport exits Earth’s atmosphere, when it is struck by several laser blasts. A small ship pulls up, as it extends a bridge, the ship being boarded. Kryptal in his cage hears what is going on, as the Plumber guards there stand by. The door opens, as Ragnarok dashes in, punching the Plumbers away. He deactivates the cage, as Kryptal flies forward, using his freeze breath on the Plumbers, freezing them. Ragnarok: Took you long enough. Kryptal: It took longer for that boy to find them than I thought. You said that he was a threat. Ragnarok: Oh, and it’s true. If he desired, he could’ve simply destroyed all the corrodium. But by keeping your threat level down, he saw no need to. Kryptal: Let’s just take this ship and go. All this corrodium, and it is all mine! Ragnarok: Ours. Characters *John Smith *Elektra *Tentacle Vendor (Bunny) *Corrodium mutated aliens Villains *Forever Knights **Driscoll **Winston **Twin Knights *Corrodium Mutated Aliens *Black Hawks **Kryptal **Ragnarok Aliens *Clockwork (first re-appearance) *Mummy Dusk (first re-appearance) *NRG (first re-appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that Driscoll and Winston are in charge of the last surviving Forever Knight faction. **The reason for Chadwick not being the leader as in the canon series is because I don't like him as much, and prefer Driscoll. *Kryptal, who was originally a one-time villain from the episode On Ice, returns, becoming a villain in the Black Hawks. **The three main members of the Black Hawks have been revealed, being Ragnarok, Khyber and Kryptal. *Elektra is insulted that the Forever Knights are essentially the new Hunters of Artemis. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights Category:John Smith 10: Black Hawks Arc